As the range of activities accomplished with a computer increases, new and innovative ways to provide an interface with a computer are often developed to complement the changes in computer functionality and packaging. For example, touch sensitive screens can allow a user to provide inputs to a computer without a mouse and/or a keyboard, such that desk area is not needed to operate the computer. Examples of touch sensitive screens include pressure sensitive membranes, beam break techniques with circumferential light sources and sensors, and acoustic ranging techniques. In addition, visual content that is displayed on computer monitors and display devices can be presented in much higher resolution based on increases in display technology. Thus, applications can be created that provide for opportunities to interact with more highly resolute images in the visual content as the range of computing applications broadens.